


Reality Is Better Than Dreams

by ruric



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: comment_fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: Written for creepy_shetan's 2010 prompt: Inception, Arthur/Eames, even his punches are clean and efficient (parrt of a 5 sentence challenge)
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2010





	Reality Is Better Than Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for creepy_shetan's 2010 prompt: Inception, Arthur/Eames, even his punches are clean and efficient (parrt of a 5 sentence challenge)

The ringing in his ears reminds him of his early dreams – where the sound of church bells disturbed the silence of lazy Sunday mornings, in some quiet, quaintly rural little village in the countryside far from the noise and clamour and dirt of the city – but the way his vision is fuzzy round the edges and the penny bright taste of blood on his tongue makes this all too real.

"Was it something I said?" he asks feigning innocence, shaking his head until his vision swims into focus and throwing a punch of his own which connects with a satisfyingly meaty thunk and he grins hearing the whoosh of breath which follows.

"As if...you don't...know," Arthur pants angrily, launching a combination of kicks and punches that has Eames ducking and twisting to keep the worst of the blows from landing with their full impact, even so some of them connect and they hurt like a bitch.

Arthur's style is a mish mash of half a dozen different martial arts coupled with boxing and he fights street smart and dirty, no Marquis of Queensbury Rules for him – even if his punches are as clean, efficient and pristinely executed as his wardrobe.

The door to the warehouse opens and Cobb, Ariadne and Yusuf tumble through carrying coffee, tea and breakfast and Cobb pauses taking in the scene before him, "For fuck's sake will you two just get a room?"


End file.
